L'autre bout du lit
by Clewilan
Summary: Nick joue les chevaliers sur le pont du Néant, qu'à cela ne tienne. Miles, lui, aurait préféré ne pas y être mêlé: il avait...autre chose à faire. /Pendant T&T, 5e affaire.


_Phoenix Wright appartient à Capcom. (J'ai utilisé les noms anglais, donc Miles=Benjamin et Larry=Paul mais je suppose que vous le saviez :D)_

_Je débarque, avouons-le, je n'ai quasiment lu aucune fic sur ce fandom, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ça quand Miles reçoit un coup de téléphone, dans la dernière affaire de Trials & Tribulations, parce qu'après tout on ne savait pas où il était, n'est-ce pas ? xD J'espère que vous apprécierez, Clewilan._

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone lacéra la nuit.

Sans émerger vraiment, Miles tendit la main pour tâtonner sur la table de nuit et récupérer son portable en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille.

- ...Oui ? Edgeworth à l'appareil...

On remua à côté de lui, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se concentrer pour écouter la réponse, mais il reconnut la voix de son correspondant malgré le brouillard qui lui envahissait toujours l'esprit.

- ... Hein ? Larry ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

Miles était pourtant persuadé que c'était forcément _l'autre_ idiot qui aurait eu le culot de téléphoner à deux heures du matin. D'ailleurs, Larry appelait pour parler de lui. Ce crétin était "tombé".

Génial.

Il aurait bien voulu hurler « Et alors?! » si Miles n'avait pas eu peur de réveiller sa compagne. Laquelle ouvrit un oeil : le procureur estima qu'il était temps de finir cette conversation qui ne semblait vouloir mener nulle part.

- Eh bien ce sera pas la première fois alors, lâcha Miles sur un ton qui signifiait clairement que Larry avait tout intérêt à raccrocher rapidement.

Il ne le fit pas et annonça que Wright était « entre la vie et la mort ».

- Qu-Quoi ?!

Miles se redressa et s'assit dans le lit, complètement réveillé à présent.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Wright était peut-être « déjà mort » et lui devait rentrer pour les aider. Larry commença à parler d'une fille - évidemment - et Miles le coupa.

- D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais... j'arrive dès que possible.

Larry raccrocha, intenable, et Miles commençait à sortir du lit quand une main se posa doucement mais fermement sur la sienne.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Larry, un...

- Idiot de ton idiote bande d'idiots ?

Miles se permit un sourire alors qu'il éclairait la pièce.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'en vas, Miles Edgeworth ?

Le sourire disparut.

- C'est Wright. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois qu'il a eu un accident...

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Franziska, qui s'assit à son tour en remontant les draps sur elle.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort. Il a encore des comptes à me rendre, déclara la jeune femme avec une envie visible de se servir de son fouet sur l'avocat qui osait tenter de lui échapper.

Miles soupira, malgré lui amusé.

- Le ressentiment que tu éprouves envers Wright en deviendrait presque pathologique, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- Serais-tu jaloux, Miels Edgeworth ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement ironique, alors qu'il récupérait sa chemise. Si cela peux te rassurer, petit frère, je te déteste également.

- Je le sais très bien, Franziska, répondit simplement Miles avant de s'emparer une dernière fois des lèvres de la jeune femme - qui lui jeta un regard assassin.

Il se leva, et finit rapidement de s'habiller et de récupérer ses affaires.

- Je devrais rentrer sous peu. Si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sûr.

- N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin d'aide, répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton sarcastique.

Ils ne savaient pas encore où ça allait les mener. Mais bizarrement, Miles hocha la tête en sortant de la chambre, laissant Franziska dans son lit, bras croisés et sourcils toujours froncés.

- Idiot, murmura-t-elle quand elle fut sûre qu'il soit parti.

Son regard tomba alors sur son propre téléphone.

Franziska se mordit la lèvre et le posa près d'elle.

Elle n'attendait rien, c'était...

Juste au cas où.


End file.
